O Amor Verdadeiro!
by Kagome Taisho Malfoy
Summary: Kagome esconde um segredo que até mesmo ela não tem conhecimento. Após mais uma discussão com Inuyasha, Kagome resolve ir embora e treinar para ficar mais forte. Depois de um tempo, no caminho de volta para o vilarejo, ela se encontra com Sesshoumaru e esse encontro mudará o destino de ambos. O que será este segredo? Leia para descobrir!
1. A Decisão

Inuyasha não me pertence e está história foi feita apenas com fins de diversão para mim e vocês.

Legenda:

" " - pensamento dos personagens  
_ - fala dos personagens  
( ) - notas da autora

Capítulo 1 - A Decisão

**Kagome on**

Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, tenho 17 anos. Há 2 anos fui trazida para a era feudal por um yokai chamado Mulher Centopéia que queria a Jóia de 4 almas que estava escondida no meu corpo. Meu corpo é bastante desenvolvido para minha idade: seios e bumbum fartos, quadris largos e pernas bem torneadas. Também sou dona de longos cabelos negros que chegam até o quadril, olhos azuis da cor do céu e lábios carnudos e bem convidativos.

Meus poderes já estão bem evoluídos, porém, se treinar mais, ficarei ainda mais forte.

Neste exato momento, estou conversando com a vovó Kaede.

_ Vovó Kaede, será que você poderia me arrumar alguém para me treinar?

_ Pra que Kagome, você já é bastante forte.

_ Eu consigo controlar alguns dos meus poderes mas, não todos.

_ Então você quer alguém para te treinar para despertar todos os seus poderes, certo?

_ Hai Vovó Kaede, não gosto de depender dos outros.

_ Certo, tenho uma amiga que poderá te ajudar, mas já vou avisando, ela só aceita quem ela julgar pura de corpo e alma entendeu? Nem mesmo minha irmã Kikyo foi digna de seus ensinamentos na época.

_ Sim, mas mesmo assim quero tentar.

_ Mandarei uma mensagem a ela, e até amanhã à tarde ela já terá chegado.

Bom, para não deixa-los curiosos, vou contar o que aconteceu para eu tomar essa decisão. Tem cerca de 3 h.

**Flash Back**

Eu tinha acabado de voltar da minha era e como sempre fui em direção ao vilarejo. Chegando lá, Sangó, Miroku e Shippou vieram me dar às boas vindas:

_ Okaeri Kagome-chan, que bom que voltou - disse Sangó.

_ Estávamos com saudades - disse Shippou me dando um abraço

_ O Inuyasha já estava nos dando nos nervos! - exclamou Miroku

_ Por quê? - perguntei segurando o riso

_ "Porque deixaram a Kagome ir? Sem ela não podemos achar os fragmentos." - disse o Miroku imitando perfeitamente a voz de Inuyasha.

_ Já estávamos de saco cheio! - exclamaram Sangó e Shippou juntos

_ Posso até imaginar - disse rindo

_ Mas, onde está ele? - pergunta Shippou

_ Agora que falou... Me lembrei - disse o Miroku mudando sua expressão de risonha para séria

_ Onde ele está Miroku? - perguntamos a ele

_ Bem, enquanto você estava fora, ele foi em busca da Kikyo para te substituir e voltou há algumas horas e está com ela - responde ele calmo temendo minha reação.

_ Tudo bem, eu não me importo mais - respondi.

"Ele já fez a sua escolha então, acho que agora é hora de parar e refletir se continuo amando o Inuyasha, mas eu sinceramente acho que não, pois não sofro tanto como antes" pensei

Assim que ele acabou de falar, Inuyasha chega acompanhado de Kikyo.

_ Ah, então você já voltou Kagome? Porque foi embora sem avisar - perguntou ele

Não te devo explicações porque pelo que sei você não é meu dono nem nada - respondi friamente.

_ O que aconteceu com você Kagome? - pergunta ele com medo

_ Aconteceu Inuyasha que eu cansei de sofrer por você - respondi calma

_ Tem certeza? - diz ele

_ Tenho - respondi - Agora, Inuyasha, me responde uma coisa?

_ O que?

_ Você quer que a Kikyo siga viagem conosco não é?

_ Sim, como você descobriu? - pergunta surpreso

_ Não sou mais a mesma garota Inuyasha, estou mais forte e consigo ler seus pensamentos - respondi.

_ Como eu não percebi?

_ Todos perceberam menos você sabe por quê?

_ Não por quê?

_ Porque você é um baka que só pensa na Kikyo.

_ O que você disse bruxa?

_ Me chamou de bruxa?

_ É o que você é! - afirma ele

_ Inuyasha - disse calmamente e com um olhar que faria o inferno congelar - SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA e nem pense em me seguir.

**Fim do Flash Back**

E foi isso que aconteceu. Quero treinar pára ficar ainda mais forte e não depender mais do baka do Inuyasha.

Depois que conversei com a vovó Kaede, sai em busca dos meus amigos. Não precisei procurar muito e já os achei

_ Miroku-kun, Sango-chan, Shippou-chan preciso falar com vocês.

_ O que aconteceu Kagome-chan? - perguntou Sangó preocupada

_ Eu vou ficar fora por um tempo - falei

_ O que? - exclamaram todos

_ Isso mesmo que ouviram - disse

_ Por quê? - perguntou Miroku

_ A vovó Kaede disse que tem uma amiga que pode me treinar para eu poder ficar ainda mais forte, mas ela só vai me treinar se me achar pura de corpo e alma - expliquei.

_ Você tem mesmo que ir Kagome-chan? - perguntou Shippou choroso

_ Tenho, mas, não se preocupe, é só por um tempo, depois eu volto tá? - disse confortando a pequena raposa

Voltamos para a cabana da vovó e conversamos mais um pouco, depois jantamos e fomos dormir.

No dia seguinte, acordei bem cedo e fiz minha higiene pessoal e depois fui dar uma volta. Quando voltei, todos já estavam acordados e a vovó estava preparando o café.

_Ohayo Kagome-chan, dormiu bem? - perguntaram Sangó e Shippou

_ Ohayo Kagome-chan - disse Miroku

_ Ohayo a todos e eu dormi muito bem meus amigos - respondi alegre

_ Vejo que está alegre, porém sei de uma coisa que vai deixá-la ainda mais contente - disse a vovó Kaede sorrindo.

_ E o que seria? - pergunto curiosa

_ Sabe aquela amiga de quem te falei ontem?

_ Hai

_ Ela já está chegando

_ Verdade!? Que maravilha - disse dando pulinhos de alegria

O resto da manhã passou normalmente e um pouco depois do almoço ela chegou

_ Kagome? - Vovó Kaede me chamou

_ Hai - respondi

_ Ela já chegou - disse

_ Sério Vovó Kaede? - perguntei

_ Hai e ela quer te conhecer - disse ela

**Kagome off**

**Narradora on**

Então o que estamos esperando, vamos logo - disse Kagome animada e um pouco ansiosa.

Saíram da cabana e seguiram para a árvore sagrada, que era onde ela as esperava.

_ Kagome, está é minha amiga Mônica-sama e Mônica-sama, está é a Kagome, aquela de quem lhe falei - Vovó Kaede as apresentou.

_ Muito prazer Mônica-sama - Kagome disse educadamente com um sorriso

_ O prazer é todo meu - respondeu Mônica

Somente com o sorriso de Kagome, Mônica percebeu que ela era pura tanto de corpo quanto de alma.

_ Mônica-sama, a Vovó Kaede me falou muito bem de você - disse Kagome.

_ Não precisa mais de me chamar de Mônica-sama, a partir de agora, pode me chamar de Mônica-sensei.

**Narradora off**

**Kagome****on**

_ Sério? A senhora me aceitou como sua discípula? - perguntei

_ Sim, pois pelo seu sorriso, eu percebi que você era pura de corpo e alma e você tem muito potencial que só precisa ser despertado totalmente - respondeu ela

_ Será um prazer Mônica-sensei, quando partimos? - perguntei novamente

_ Agora mesmo - respondeu ela

_ Posso me despedir dos meus amigos e pegar minhas coisas? - disse alegre

_ Claro, mas não demore - disse ela - e Kagome?

_ Hai?

_ Quando você voltar do seu treinamento terá uma bela surpresa - disse ela misteriosa

_ Que tipo de surpresa? - perguntei curiosa

_ Na hora você saberá - disse ela divertida - Vamos logo querida, se despeça dos seus amigos e vamos.

_ Hai - respondi

Voltei correndo para a cabana da vovó e encontrei todos reunidos.

_ E então como foi? - perguntaram Sangó, Miroku, Shippou e Vovó Kaede juntos

_ Ela me aceitou, só vim aqui para pegar minhas coisas e me despedir de vocês - disse alegre.

_ Você já vai? - perguntou o Shippou chorando - Quando vai voltar?

_ Já, voltarei daqui a 5 meses por você, pelo Miroku que é um irmão para mim e pela Sangó que é minha melhor amiga e irmã - respondi carinhosamente abraçando eles.

_ Mas aonde você pensa que vai? - disse o Inuyasha

_ Não te interessa - responde indiferente

_ Você não vai a lugar nenhum - disse ele entrando na minha frente

_ Ah, é o que vamos ver - respondi.

_ Você só sai daqui por cima do meu cadáver - disse ele sério

_ Que então, assim seja - disse com um sorri maligno.

_ O que vai fazer? - perguntou ele com medo

_ InuYasha - disse calma - SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA.

Passei por cima dele e disse a todos:

_ Nos vemos daqui a 5 meses - Mônica-sensei já havia me dito que para eu conseguir controlar todos os meus poderes levaria mais ou menos uns 4 meses e levaria mais 1 mês para me aperfeiçoar e me tornar a sacerdotiza mais poderosa daquela época.

_ Até Kagome-chan, cuide-se - responderam todos, menos InuYasha, que continuava desacordado e Kikyo que me encara com raiva nos olhos mas eu nem liguei.

_ Até depois - respondi seguindo a Mônica-sensei

**APÓS 5 MESES**

_ Kagome, eu já te ensinei tudo que sabia e posso dizer com orgulho, que o discípulo superou o mestre. Você agora, é a miko mais poderosa dessa época. Agora, vou te ensinar um truque que nenhuma outra miko jamais usou.

_ E o que seria Mônica-sensei? - perguntei curiosa

_ Isso - disse ela e concentrou a energia espiritual nas mãos, mais precisamente, nas pontas dos dedos e chicoteou o ar e ai saiu um chicote de luz (N/A: Parecido com o que o Sesshy usa).

_ Mas, como a senhora aprendeu a fazer isso, que pelo que sei é uma técnica Inu-Yokai? - perguntei

_ É muito simples, concentre a energia espiritual nas pontas dos dedos e balance as mãos como se fosse chicotear alguma coisa - disse ela

_ Assim? - perguntei fazendo do jeito que ela mandou

_ Sim, assim mesmo, e com o tempo, você conseguirá fazê-lo sem se concentrar - respondeu.

Certo - disse feliz

Depois disso, me despedi de minha mestra, peguei minhas coisa e fui em direção ao vilarejo, mas, antes mesmo de eu por o pé para fora do templo, minha mestra me chama:

_ Kagome?

_ Sim mestra - respondi respeitosamente

_ Esqueci de te dar isso - disse me estendendo uma espada

_ Arigatou sensei, mas como fez ela? - perguntei

_ Pedi a um velho amigo acho que você já o deve conhecer, seu nome é Totossai - respondeu.

_ Conheço sim, mas com que ele a forjou? - perguntei muito feliz

_Lembra quando estávamos treinando para você conseguir se curar com a energia? - perguntou

_ Claro - respondi

**Flash Back**

Já estava treinando há 2 meses e aprendi muitas coisas, porém, ainda falta muito para eu poder controlar todos os meus poderes.

_ Kagome, hoje vamos treinar como acelerar a recuperação do corpo usando a energia, certo?

_ Hai, sensei

_ Bom, vamos começar.

Treinamos por um bom tempo e depois de várias tentativas, consegui finalmente me curar com a energia, porém, tinha perdido muito sangue.

_ Vou guardar um pouco do seu sangue tudo bem Kagome? - disse-me ela

_ Claro, mas pra quê? - perguntei

_ Quando chegar ao final do seu treinamento você saberá.

**Fim do Flash Back**

_ Com aquele sangue seu, um pouco do meu e uma coisinha a mais, pedi a Totossai para criar a espada perfeita para você - respondeu ela.

_ Que coisinha? - perguntei

_ Nem eu sei, o Totossai achou que seria bom para você. Ele só me disse que quando chegasse a hora, a espada iria vibrar - disse ela

_ Quando chegasse a hora de quê? - perguntei

_ De encontrar o seu verdadeiro amor - respondeu ela

_ Duvido muito sensei, nestes 5 meses em que treinei, fiz de tudo para esquecer minha antiga paixão e prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais me apaixonaria - eu disse a ela.

_ Nunca se sabe o que acontecerá no futuro - respondeu ela

_ Mudando de assunto, qual é o nome da espada? - perguntei

_ Kitai - respondeu - que significa esperança. Agora que você é sua dona, você é a esperança desta era e junto com seus amigos derrotará o hanyou Naraku.

_Belo nome e arigatou sensei, por tudo, agora preciso ir. Sayonara sensei - disse me distanciando,

_ De nada querida, sempre que precisar, pode me procurar - disse.

_ Certo, até logo, irei sentir muita falta de você Mônica-sensei - disse.

_ Eu também vou minha querida mas agora vá, seus amigos a esperam - respondeu ela.

Terminei e me despedir de minha mestra e me dirigi até o vilarejo da vovó Kaede.

Espero que gostem! Criticas, Sugestões, Elogios tudo é bem vindo!  
Kissus


	2. O Beijo

Bem, ai vai o próximo capítulo e agradeço de coração pelas pessoas que leram e comentaram.

Capítulo 2 - O Beijo

**Kagome on**

Depois que parti, fui andando pela floresta em direção ao vilarejo da vovó Kaede. Como estava anoitecendo, resolvi procurar um lugar para passar a noite. Andei um pouco e encontrei uma linda clareira. Tinha uma cachoeira e o chão era gramado com lindas flores. Me sentei e comecei a pensar em tudo o que já passei desde que vim parar nessa era. De repente, sinto minha espada Kitai vibrar e fico bastante surpresa "isso significa que meu verdadeiro amor está por perto?, mas, não tem mais ninguém aqui ou tem?" pensei.

Me concentrei e senti que tinha um poderoso yokai por perto, porém, ele tinha escondido sua energia por isso demorei para acha-lo, então resolvi surpreendê-lo:

_ O que faz aqui yokai? - perguntei friamente

_ O que faz aqui "humana do Inuyasha"? - perguntou ele

Só existe uma pessoa que me chama de "humana do Inuyasha" e essa pessoa, é o meio-irmão yokai do citado acima, Sesshoumaru.

Quando percebi que era Sesshoumaru, Kitai vibrou novamente e desta vez, mais forte. "Não é possível! O Sesshoumaru é o meu verdadeiro amor?, não pode ser! O yokai mais temido de todo Japão feudal, aquele conhecido por odiar do fundo do coração os humanos ser meu verdadeiro amor, estou ficando doida " pensei

**Kagome** **off**

**Sesshoumaru on**

Tinha deixado Rin e meu servo Jaken no acampamento e sai para dar uma volta, tentando clarear a mente.

Ultimamente meus pensamentos andam muito confusos.

Sempre me pego pensando naquela humana miko que anda com o bastardo do meu meio-irmão.

"Porque este Sesshoumaru vive pensando naquela miko humana e fraca?" "**Ora, ela pode ser fraca, mas é tão bonita que conseguiu entrar no nosso coração**" disse minha besta "O que disse? Eu, Sesshoumaru Taisho, Lorde das Terras do Oeste, Príncipe Inu-Yokai da Lua Prateada está apaixonado por uma humana? Você está louco!" repreendi minha besta mas no fundo sabia que ela estava certa.

Como uma simples humana, conseguiu prender a atenção deste Sesshoumaru? pensei

Já faz algum tempo que não a vejo. Odeio admitir, mas, sinto falta do cheiro característico dela, seu doce cheiro de Sakuras, do sorriso carinhoso que ela dá para o Inuyasha e às vezes pra este Sesshoumaru, de tudo nela.

Estava perdido em meus pensamentos quando senti o cheiro que eu mais amava por perto e resolvi segui-lo.

Quando cheguei onde ela estava fiquei maravilhado, porém, antes de me aproximar, escondi minha energia para ela não me perceber. Ela não é mais aquela menininha que corria atrás do hanyou e que chorava quando ele ia atrás da miko-morta (**N/A: **Desculpe o apelido para quem gosta da Kikyo). Ela estava crescida e muito mais linda.

Percebi que ela estava pensativa e fiquei a admirando até que ela. Percebi que ela estava olhando para todos os lados procurando alguma coisa até que ela me surpreendeu:

_ O que faz aqui yokai? - perguntou friamente

_ O que faz aqui "humana do Inuyasha"? - perguntei

_ Não te interessa - disse ela com frieza

Me assustei um pouco, não me lembrava que ela era tão fria assim. Mas é claro que escondi esta surpresa, senão eu não seria Sesshoumaru.

_ Onde está o bastardo do meu meio-irmão - perguntei no mesmo tom

_ Não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe Sesshoumaru - respondeu com uma raiva evidente na voz.

_ Porque toda essa raiva, ele te fez alguma coisa? - perguntei

Porém, só de pensar que ele fez alguma coisa com a minha miko eu já fiquei furioso, mas, espera aí, minha miko? Não me diga que eu, Sesshoumaru, Lorde das Terras do Oeste, Príncipe do Clã Inu-Yokai da Lua Prateada estou realmente apaixonado por uma humana, ainda por cima, a humana que anda com o meu odiado meio-irmão? Estou realmente doido.

_ Nos últimos 5 meses não, mas, nos 2 anos desde que cheguei aqui sim, ele me fez sofrer muito quando saia para se encontrar com a morta-viva. E só agora é que estou dando vazão a essa mágoa.

_ E então humana, o que está fazendo tão longe dele? - disse indiferente

_ Estava treinando. Fiquei 5 meses em um templo para aumentar os meus poderes, e, porque quer saber? - perguntou e completou - E mais uma coisa, não me chame de humana e muito menos de "humana do Inuyasha", eu tenho um nome, K-A-G-O-M-E, ouviu?

_ Acha que não sei o seu nome Kagome? - perguntei sedutor

Ela corou

Ela ficou ainda mais linda corada. Eu realmente estou apaixonado por ela. Por uma humana e ainda por cima uma miko. Mas ela é tão linda, doce e poderosa a minha altura.

**Sesshoumaru off**

**Kagome on**

Me virei e olhei em seus olhos e me perdi naqueles olhos âmbares, dilatados por dois sentimentos específicos: amor e desejo e me surpreendi com o que vi.

_ O que foi Sesshoumaru? - perguntei

_ Não foi nada - disse ele virando o rosto

_ Não foi o que me pareceu, você me olhava com amor e desejo. Será que lorde Sesshoumaru está apaixonado por uma humana? - perguntei sorrindo maliciosa

"Ele corou. Estou vendo coisas ou o Sesshoumaru realmente está corado? Eu devo estar louca, mas, que ele ficou ainda mais lindo, eu não posso negar" "O que acabei de pensar! Que vergonha!" "Será que estou apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru? É bem provável, pois não sofro mais pelo InuYasha como antes mas, isso não é possível, nestes 5 meses em que treinei, fiz de tudo para nunca mais me apaixonar e agora, justo o meio-irmão da minha antiga paixão,, conseguiu derreter o coração que eu custei para congelar. Mas eu sinto que no Sesshoumaru eu posso confiar, ele não vai me magoar como o InuYasha fez.

_ Não vai responder? - perguntei sedutora e me aproximando

Quando eu estava bem perto, ele disse:

_ Ka-go-me, você não deveria brincar com este Sesshoumaru

_ Ah é e por quê? - perguntei a poucos cm dele

_ Porque não sei se posso me controlar - disse de afastando

Quando ele disse isso, me arrepiei, mas não foi de medo, foi de desejo. E corei com o rumo dos meus pensamentos.

**Kagome off**

**Sesshoumaru on**

Depois do que disse, percebi que ela corou e exalava a desejo então resolvi provoca - lá.

_ Porque está corada miko? - perguntei sensualmente

_ Bem... É - não deixei ela terminar, já não agüentava mais, eu tinha que provar aqueles lábios e disse lentamente:

_ Kagome, você não sabe o quanto esperei por isso.

Fui me aproximando aos poucos e selei nossos lábios em um beijo calmo e apaixonado, naquela linda clareira sob a luz da lua cheia.

Quando nos separamos por falta de ar ela disse:

_ Porque fez isso?

_ Só vou dizer uma vez, não me faça repetir - respirei fundo, cheguei perto do ouvido dela e disse sedutor:

_ Aishiteru minha doce miko

E novamente, selei nossos lábios num beijo apaixonado.

E ai minna! O que acharam?  
Eu amei escrever este capítulo e espero que gostem!

Até o próximo!


	3. Voltando ao Vilarejo

Capítulo 3 - Voltando ao vilarejo!

**Kagome on**

Eu estou maluca ou o que, o Sesshoumaru disse que me ama? Ok, eu realmente estou sonhando.

_ Você está brincando comigo – disse séria

_ Não estou – disse ele no mesmo tom

_ Então, prove – disse.

Ele ficou calado

_ Não pode não é? Eu já suspeitava. – me levantei e comecei a andar, segurei as lágrimas. Não ia dar esse gostinho a ele, ele não iria me ver chorando.

No mesmo instante, ele me abraçou por trás.

_ Você acha que este Sesshoumaru brincaria com você miko? – disse sensualmente no meu ouvido

_ Não sei do que está falando – disse brincalhona, mas, por dentro, eu sabia, pois, ele passou por cima do orgulho para se declarar e isso foi uma coisa e tanto, sendo que ele é o yokai mais orgulhoso que conheço.

Ele não disse nada, então continuei.

_ Você é o mais bonito (e põe bonito nisso kkkkk), mais carinhoso e mais protetor de todos os garotos que já conheci e é por isso, que Aishiteru Sesshoumaru Taisho - me virei, segurei seu rosto delicadamente e selei nossos lábios em um beijo que continha toda a minha ternura e amor por ele.

Ele não perdeu tempo e passou levemente a língua em meus lábios em um pedido silencioso para aprofundar o beijo e eu permiti. Sua língua explorava ávida, cada canto da minha boca como se quisesse isso há muito tempo.

Quando nos separamos por falta de ar "maldito ar" pensei, olhei nos olhos dele e ele disse:

_ Aishiteru

Eu sorri e respondi:

_ Aishiterumo

Sentamos-nos e ficamos abraçados por um tempo, porém, me lembrei que tinha que voltar ao vilarejo e disse desanimada:

_ Aqui está tão bom! É uma pena que já tenho que ir.

**Kagome off **

**Sesshoumaru on**

Quando ela disse que precisava ir, fiquei surpreso e perguntei:

_ Pra onde?

_ Pro vilarejo para nós podermos seguir viagem

Assim que ela disse que iria voltar para perto do hanyou, fui tomado por sentimentos que nem sabia que tinha.

_ Você não vai voltar pra perto do Inuyasha, você é minha, miko – disse possessivo.

_ Não se preocupe, meu coração é e sempre será seu – disse ela sorrindo lindamente me dando um selinho.

**Sesshoumaru off**

**Kagome on**

"Por Kami! "Como ele é possessivo, mas tudo bem, eu amo do jeitinho que ele é" - pensei.

Estava um silêncio até que agradável, mas, ai eu me lembrei de uma coisa, tinha uma espada, mas não sabia como usa-la.

_ Sesshy?

Ele me olhou confuso e sorriu

_ O que foi?

_ Do que você chamou este Sesshoumaru?

_ É um apelido que inventei, não gostou?

_ Gostei sim, porém só me chame assim quando estivermos sozinhos tudo bem?

_ Claro, mas, mudando de assunto, será que você poderia me ensinar a lutar com espadas?

_ Claro, mas pra quê?

_ É que eu não quero ter que ficar dependendo dos meus poderes o tempo todo – expliquei

_ Entendi, começaremos daqui a dois dias.

_ Certo e, mais uma coisa, será que você poderia me levar para ver a Rin? Já faz muito tempo em que não a vejo.

_ Tudo bem

Ficamos mais um pouco entre beijos e leves caricias naquela linda clareira, depois ele me pegou no colo e me levou para ver a Rin.

Quando chegamos ao "acampamento", uma garotinha alegre veio correndo e me deu um grande abraço.

_ Kagome-chan! Eu tinha muitas saudades

_ Tudo bem minha pequena?

_ Tudo bem, mas, Kagome-chan, você não deveria estar com o Inuyasha? – perguntou inocentemente

_ É que eu estava treinando em um templo e, já faz 5 meses que não vejo o Inuyasha.

_ Entendi, mas por que está com o Sesshoumaru-sama?

_ Quando estava voltando, no meio do caminho encontrei o Sesshoumaru e ai eu pedi pra ele me trazer pra te ver, pois estava morrendo de saudades de você, minha pequena.

_ Você vai ficar com a gente Kagome-chan?

_ Por hoje sim, mas amanhã eu tenho que ir.

_ Por quê? – disse tristonha

_ Porque prometi aos meus amigos, mas não se preocupe, sempre que der, venho te visitar – disse lhe dando um beijinho na testa.

Depois da conversa, nos divertimos e rimos muito. Tínhamos acabado de jantar e Rin se aproximou.

_ Kagome-chan, eu estou com sono – disse.

_ Já está tarde mesmo, vem aqui – ela veio e se deitou no meu colo e logo adormeceu.

Coloquei-a com cuidado no chão. Jaken já estava dormindo. Procurei O Sesshy com os olhos até que o encontrei encostado em uma árvore próximo a nós com os olhos fechados.

Fiquei observando ele e pensando na minha sorte, por ter aquele lindo yokai só para mim.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa Kagome? – perguntou-me de repente

_ Não, por quê?

_ Por que estava olhando para este Sesshoumaru?

_ Só estava pensando em quanta sorte eu tenho de ter o yokai mais lindo do mundo apaixonado por mim.

Dizendo isso, me levantei e caminhei até ele. Quando cheguei perto, ele me puxou e me sentou em seu colo.

_ Que bom que minha beleza te agrada querida – disse sedutor

_ Você não sabe o quanto querido – disse e lhe dei um selinho

Ele sorriu – "Nossa! Se ele sorrisse assim mais vezes eu me derreteria toda" pensei e então ele me beijou. Foi um beijo calmo e com muita ternura e amor.

Dormimos abraçados e quando acordei, ele me olhava com um olhar carinhoso e terno em seus olhos âmbares.

_ Bom dia minha doce miko – disse carinhoso

_ Bom dia meu yokai – respondi

Em poucos minutos, todos já estavam acordados, cheguei perto de Rin e disse:

_ Eu tenho que ir Rin-chan. Se comporte viu?

_ Hai

Virei-me e fui em direção a floresta e para minha surpresa, o Sesshy me abraçou por trás de uma forma digamos assim, possessiva.

_ Onde pensa que vai?

_ Vou encontrar meus amigos como havia prometido.

Senti a energia dele mudar de calma para irritada e disse:

_ Calma querido, se você quiser, pode vir comigo e me vigiar de perto.

_ Tem certeza?

_ Claro

_ Tudo bem – disse – Jaken?

_ Sim Sesshoumaru-sama? – Jaken estava surpreso, pois seu mestre raramente demonstra seus sentimentos e agora estava se abrindo por uma humana? "Como ela é doce, gentil e poderosa, talvez seja uma boa influencia para o Sesshoumaru-sama" pensou ele.

_ Leve Rin e Arurum para o castelo – disse com sua frieza habitual

_ Hai Sesshoumaru-sama

Dizendo isso eles partiram. Logo depois, Sesshoumaru me pegou no colo, se transformou numa esfera de luz e foi em direção do vilarejo.

Chegando lá, fui procurar meus amigos, como não os achei, fui ver a vovó Kaede.

_ Vovó Kaede? – chamei-a

_ Olá Kagome, quer dizer que você já voltou?

_ Sim vovó, acabei de chegar. Onde estão os outros?

_ Eles já foram

_ Como?

_ Eles já partiram. Sangó, Miroku e Shippou me disseram o seguinte:

"Quando a Kagome-chan chegar, avise para ela ir em direção a noroeste que ela nos encontrará!"

Por quê? – perguntei

Bem, Inuyasha...

Ela nem precisou dizer mais nada. Tinha que ser o estúpido do Inuyasha.

_ Tudo bem vovó, já entendi, bom, já vou indo vovó Kaede.

_ Cuide-se Kagome

_ Hai

Sai da cabana e fui em direção ao Sesshy que me esperava.

_ E então?

_Vamos para o noroeste – disse

Ele me pegou no colo, se transformou em uma esfera de luz e fomos ao encontro de meus amigos.

KHSTKHSTKHSTKHSTKHSTKHSTKHSTKHSTKHSTKHSTKHSTKHSTKH ST

**Espero que gostem!**

Postarei o próximo o mais rápido que puder!  
Até o próximo!  
Ja Ne!


End file.
